Project Summary: With 35 years expertise providing vital cancer research, the Northwell Health Cancer Institute is applying to continue as a community site for the National Cancer Institute Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP). Cancer has been identified as a high priority in our catchment area and, through affiliations with the various NCORP Research bases, our site is able to bring cancer clinical research to the populations in our community. In alignment with NCORP goals, the Northwell Health NCORP will continue to: 1. provide patients access to national cancer control, prevention, treatment, and care delivery studies, 2. engage with underrepresented populations to reduce health disparities and increase health equity, and 3. identify significant concerns raised by our unique local populations. As the program continues, our community site will enhance relationships with all Northwell Health Divisions and strengthen communication between primary and sub- affiliate sites. The Northwell Health Cancer Institute, including 9 NCORP performance site, is a multi-faceted program which treats approximately 14,000 patients with cancer annually. Since the inception of the new NCORP in 2014, over 300 patient have been accrued to NCI sponsored trials adding to the broad evidence base which contributed to improved patient outcomes.